Modern mobile machines, such as machines used in the agriculture and construction industries, often include integrated automatic guidance systems. Such automatic guidance systems may include sensors, computing devices, actuators and other components used to perform such tasks as determining a location and/or orientation of a machine, plan a path (e.g., wayline) for the machine, and/or steer the machine along the planned path. Automatically steering the machine along a path relieves the operator of the need to constantly focus on driving the machine while performing work.
Fields worked by such machines, such as agricultural fields, exist in many different sizes and shapes. Some fields may present a rectangular outer boundary, while other fields may present an arbitrarily-shaped outer boundary. Center pivot irrigation systems may define a field (or an irrigated portion of a field) according to a circular or partially circular outer boundary.